


circus

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Sex, Grinding, Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding, Whipping, based off that new circus art, roma is giving britney a run for her money, roma is power bottom as fuck uwu, roma is ringleader and they do it on the stage, whether or not there's an audience is up to u :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: ringleader!romano and very smitten drummer!spain (but the drum has nothing to do with the porn, just refer to the new circus au art). a bit of rough sex on the stage while spain's tied up, and at romano's mercy.recommended listening for Full Experience: circus by britney spearsits only porn again babey!





	circus

Antonio heard a click of footsteps against the hard stage floor behind him, and his blindfold slipped off his eyes. The area was dark, just as anticipated, and he had been tied to a chair, bound by his arms and legs - unable to see and move, shirtless and impatient, he could only wait and struggle. Suddenly, a switch had seemingly been flipped and a spotlight illuminated him, and he squinted, his vision adjusting as he noticed the figure in front of him. Filthy, low music was audible in the dark room.

Lovino stood, looking down on him, hip popped out with a hand perched on it, the other clutching something that he couldn’t make out in the dark, but it wasn’t like he cared. He was more focused on the not very covering get-up—long, sleek, heeled boots to his knee, revealing shorts, and a skimpy, colorful showman’s coat and cropped shirt underneath. A hat posed on his head and a glittering mask over his eyes. The ringleader.

If the outfit wasn’t already hot enough, the smirk and filthy look in Lovino’s hooded eyes was doing awful things to his libido. The boy took a step forward, lifting a leg and perching on the arm of the charm beside him, leaning over him, torturing Antonio by being so close but not touching him; he couldn’t take his eyes off him, and he failed to notice the whip he clutched at his side. A tiny whine escaped Antonio’s throat as he struggled against his binds again, expression pleading.

“Patience,” Lovino murmured, pulling his leg back, standing in front of him, the whip more noticeable. Frustrated further by this movement, Antonio growled in the back of his throat. A disappointed pout took Lovino lips.

“I said, patience,” he drew the whip back and struck Antonio’s bare chest, causing the man to cry out and throw his head back. The sting was sinfully delightful, and when it struck again, he squirmed, struggling in his binds, desperate.

“Lovino..” Antonio pleaded for his touch silently, and licked his lips, darkened green eyes falling on him.

Lovino knew just what he wanted and moved closer, leaning over him and grasping the back of the chair over his shoulder, staring down at him with demanding eyes. “Stay still. Beg me,” he ordered, holding the whip up threateningly.

He didn’t need to ask him twice. “Please, amor,” he begged quietly. He pulled back quickly, striking him again with the whip and causing him to cry out, before kicking Antonio’s legs apart more.

The dirty music was more apparent to him now as Lovino started to strut around the chair in beat with it, pausing in front of him again, back facing him, dropping his hips low over Antonio’s laps, rolling them slowly for his greedy eyes, arching his back as he did. Antonio could only watch and make tiny noises of frustration.

After a few moments of such torture, Lovino turned around, and carefully sat himself in Antonio’s lap, winding both arms around his neck and over the chair, this time pressing his hips down against Antonio’s very obvious bump through his pants. He ground down against his lap, whispering filthy things in his ear as he kissed along his jaw, suddenly grasping his free hand in Antonio’s hair and pulling his head back, making him moan.

“Amor,” Antonio breathed as he started to kiss down his neck, growing even more sweaty under the burningly bright light and Lovino’s tortuous touches. “I want to touch you, por favor, I’ll do anything, just let me touch you.”

Lovino pressed and rolled his hips roughly in response, making Antonio moan and bite his lips. He pulled back from his neck, ignoring his pleas with a knowing smirk. He held the whip between his lips, his gloved hands moving to slowly rid himself of his coat, shedding it and tossing it aside while his crotch continued to rub against Antonio’s.

He took the whip in one hand again, raising his free hand and slipping a finger between his lips, pulling his glove off slowly, sensually, with his teeth, never breaking eye contact. Antonio whimpered.

Once again Lovino leaned down, lips claiming their prize at Antonio’s collar bone, scraping his teeth on the skin and his free hand dragging down his chest, nails scratching at his skin and moving to toy with one of his nipples.

“Fuck,” Antonio gasped, his voice a breathy gasp as he threw his head back, teeth digging into his lips as he tried to suppress his reactions. Eventually Lovino pulled back again to look down at him again, having successfully marked his skin up with several lovebites, smirking down at him and rolling his hips.

He cupped Antonio’s chin, his thumb dragging at his bottom lip. “You want to touch me? Beg for it, convince me that you’re worthy.”

“Please, bebé, I’ll be so good to you, just let me touch you, let me fuck you, please,” he whimpered, struggling and pulling at the binds around his wrists. The feeling of such power surged through Lovino and brought and smug smirk to his lips once more.

“Good boy,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips for a fraction of a moment before reaching to free only one of his hands. Immediately, Antonio sought to run his hand over his hip, only for his hand to be struck by the whip. He cried out, glaring up at Lovino.

“Ask for permission. Tell me where you want to touch and I’ll tell you if you’re allowed,” Lovino commanded, looking at him expectantly and tipping his chin up with the whip handle to force him to look him in the eye.

Antonio swallowed his pride thickly, already having begged so much thus far. “I want to touch your ass, may I, please?”

Lovino pulled the whip back and nodded. “Yes you may,” he murmured rolling his hips to make a show of it, and without hesitance his hand sought it’s prize, running over the skin of his lower back and hip, before moving to grab his ass, squeezing the cheek through the tight fabric that made his shorts. He guided him, grinding his hips up against Lovino’s desperately, and used his bit of freedom to pull him closer and press his lips to the boy’s neck and nip at the skin, claiming a sensitive spot he knew too well.

A quiet squeak was muffled in Lovino’s throat, trying to keep composure despite his lover’s knowledge of his sensitive spots that he would very well abuse. He scratched his chest lightly again, glaring at him and roughly pressing his hips down again, making Antonio inhale sharply. His fingers teasingly trailed up to the hem of his tight shorts, but didn’t make a move, yet.

“May I go underneath your shorts?” he whispered against his neck, before sucking at another sensitive spot by his collarbone to throw Lovino’s judgement off, making the boy bit his lip. “Yes,” he granted him, letting Antonio’s fingers slip past the waistband and roughly tug them down a bit to reveal his round cheeks, Lovino lifting his thighs to let him pull them down further. He didn’t waste time, groping at the now exposed flesh and landing a light smack on it, before moving his hand up his sides toward his tight, short-cut shirt, pushing it up over his pecs, rubbing at one of his nipples, wishing he could latch his lips over it and drive the boy wild.

A light mewl left Lovino’s lips at the contact, that he let linger for a moment, his nipples all too sensitive for him to stay composed. Quickly, he grasped his wrist, yanking his hand away and pulling back off his lap with intent to punish him. He knelt between his legs suddenly, pulling his other glove off by his teeth and moved to grab at his pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

Lovino grabbed his cock and dragged his tongue up the shaft, pausing at the head to tease his slit with his tongue. A low groan slipped from Antonio’s lips and he used his free hand to run his fingers through Lovino’s curls, pushing the hair from his eyes to reveal those same hooded eyes giving him a filthy look as he took his dick in his mouth, shoving it half way down his throat with ease. Antonio whined when he swallowed, the tip of Lovino’s nose pressed to the curls at the base, before he pulled back, bobbing his head at a teasingly slow pace, not breaking eye contact.

When he could feel Antonio toeing the edge, he pulled off with a pop, releasing his cock and standing up in front of him. He licked his thumb teasingly, before slipping his hands down his chest, teasing at the waistband of his shorts, slowly pulling them down, making Antonio wait to see what he wanted. Slowly, he pushed them off, stepping out of them. The boots and crop-top? They’d stay.

Lovino leaned in and cupped his chin again, smirking. “You’ve been awfully bad, touching me without permission. I think I’ll need to tie that naughty hand back up,” he murmured, pressing a distracting little kiss to his lips before grabbing his wrist. Antonio growled, but knew better than to fight as Lovino bound him back up properly behind the chair, the whip not far out of reach.

He strutted back around the chair, not wasting time in kneeling over his lap, his ass brushing against Antonio’s hard and leaking cock, making him gasp and bite his lip, looking at Lovino desperately. The boy only smirking and started rubbing his dick between his ass, cupping the side of his face and grabbing his jaw, pulling him into a deep and dirty kiss.

When he pulled back, Antonio whimpered. “Lovi, please,” he begged quietly, far from spent and incredibly eager to be inside the other.

“Do you want to be inside me?” Lovino still smirked, still holding his jaw and running his thumb over his lip. Antonio, being pushed to his limit, could only fervently nod and murmur another “please”.

Reaching behind himself, he leaned his front on Antonio and lined his cock up, and began to sit himself down on his length, easing him in to the hilt slowly, a shaky moan leaving him as he was stretched to his limit. Antonio seized his opportunity with Lovino so close, pressing his lips to his neck, biting and sucking as he started to bounce on his length.

Soon he began to pick up the pace, angling his hips so Antonio’s cock would brush that spot inside him every time he went down. Antonio whispered filthy things in his ear, jumbled between Spanish and Italian, kissing up and down his neck desperately. He wished he could touch him, hold him, grab his hips and drive him down deeper and harder according to his own needs, but he wasn’t in control, not this time.

All he could do was pathetically buck his hips up while Lovino picked up the pace, fucking himself on his hard cock. Eventually Lovino couldn’t his composure anymore than Antonio, leaning on the other for support as he rode him, panting and moaning with each thrust into him. It was slow and torturous for the both of them, but soon Lovino could feel himself getting closer and closer to his end.

Lovino could sense that Antonio was close, as well, and licked at his ear. “Do you want to cum inside?” he purred. Antonio threw his head back with an exasperated “yes”, and with that Lovino began to fuck himself even more roughly on his cock, kissing down Antonio’s neck and scratching at his chest, whispering filthy things to him.

“Fill me up, papi, come on now,” he murmured in his ears, moaning as Antonio roughly bucked his hips upwards in him, striking that spot inside him even harder. The moans in his ear drove Antonio over the edge, and as Lovino kept fucking himself on that spot, he met his end, gruffly moaning in his ear and spilling himself in the other’s tight, wet heat.

It didn’t take that much longer for Lovino to join him in that bliss, giving a whine-like moan as he came, vision going black for a moment, slack against Antonio. The Spaniard weakly kissed at his neck as he came down from his high.

Slowly, he pulled himself off, a line of cum leaking from his hole in a delicious way that certainly burned it’s image into Antonio’s mind. He licked his lips, feeling a fleeting urge to lick it up, and Lovino caught that and smirked, deciding their fun didn’t need to be over just yet.


End file.
